gudetama_tapfandomcom-20200215-history
No.
No. 1 ~ 100 1-10 #1 Egg #2 Bad Egg #3 Burnt Egg #4 Hard Boiled #5 Sliced EggNeed Japanese Voice/Phrases! #6 Raw Egg #7 Over Easy Egg #8 Homebody Egg #9 Slumber Egg #10 Masked Egg 11-20 #11 Kozuyu Egg #12 Gossip Egg #13 Cream Puff #14 Troublegg #15 Sakura Mochi #16 Egglasses #17 Sticky Yam Rice #18 Caesar Salad #19 Egg Sushi #20 Sponge Cake 21-30 #21 Eggs n Rice #22 Eggs Benedict #23 Datemaki Egg #24 Sunny Side Up #25 Brik Egg #26 Horseback Egg #27 Egg Burger Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #28 Eggs n Toast Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #29 Maid Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #30 Rice Omelette 31-40 #31 Gudecakes #32 Baby Cake #33 Soy Soaked Yolk #34 Mime Egg #35 Omelette #36 Egg Dumpling #37 Egg Yakisoba Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #38 Akashiyaki #39 Cloud Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #40 Ham a Nice Nap 41-50 #41 Shiitake Toupee Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #42 Mustachegg #43 Pound Cake #44 Frosted Cookie #45 Peeping Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #46 Balance Ball Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #47 Parashell #48 Popcorn Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #49 Onion Ring #50 Gudetamaro Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 51-60 #51 Pizza Alla Bismark Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #52 Reverse Omelette Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #53 Shy Egg #54 Tamagozake Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #55 Sandwich #56 Natto #57 Roasted Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #58 Lettuce Bed #59 Flower Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #60 Chawanmushi Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 61-70 #61 Egg Sushi Serving Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #62 Gudegenie Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #63 Seas of Soy Sauce Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #64 Large Cream Pasta Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #65 Translucent Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #66 Dr. Gudegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #67 Funny Face Egg #68 Boiled Egg #69 Pork Bowl #70 Udon 71-80 #71 Broken Egg #72 Roe Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #73 Shinsengumi #74 Crepe Egg #75 Eggdusa Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #76 Egg Drop Soup Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #77 Fish n Egg Roll #78 Dashimaki Rap Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #79 Statue of Eggberty Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #80 The Bull Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 81-90 #81 Lunchbox #82 Gudetama Kenji Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #83 Judotama Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #84 Croquette Sandwich Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #85 Egg Bath #86 Egg Pudding #87 Oden Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #88 Miso Soup Egg #89 Stone Pot Bibimbap Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #90 Gudejelly Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 91-100 #91 Cosplay Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #92 Forum Egg #93 Big Gudeburger #94 Ikura Don Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #95 Egg in Shining Armor Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #96 Teru Teru Bozu #97 Tea Egg #98 Spoon Egg #99 Golden Gudetama Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #100 CAPITAL EGG Need Japanese Voice/Phrases No. 101 ~ 200 101-110 #101 Eggscaped Sushi Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #102 Immovable Gudetama #103 Sliding Behind Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #104 Egg Biscuit Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #105 Super Food Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #106 Cookie Triplets #107 King Cupcake Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #108 Eggshausted Benedict Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #109 Eggshausted Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #110 Popover 111-120 #111 Mohnkuchen Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #112 Gudeburger Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #113 Computegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #114 Robot Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #115 Lebkuchen Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #116 Hyottoko #117 Gude Vacation Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #118 Macaron (50% off) #119 American Breakfast Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #120 Hawaiian Pancakes Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 121-130 #121 Bacon Egg (Too hot) #122 Party Platter Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #123 Homeward Bound Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #124 Little Red Gude Hood Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #125 Bewitching Omlette Rice Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #126 Hanton Rice Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #127 Bitter Melon Chanpuru Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #128 Identification Shell Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #129 Meringue Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #130 Egg White Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 131-140 #131 Surfer Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #132 Tamagodon Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #133 Awakened Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #134 Tossing and Turning Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #135 Pudding (Farm Fresh) Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #136 Roast Beef Bowl Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #137 Soft-Boiled Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #138 Languid Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #139 Thomas Gudeson Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #140 Gold Leaf Paper Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 141-150 #141 Irritated Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #142 Gudewara no Michizane Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #143 Egg Caddy Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #144 Son Goku Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #145 Conductegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #146 Gude Watch Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #147 X Unavailable #148 X Unavailable #149 Bacon Egg (Beach) Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #150 Gudetama Goldfish Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 151-160 #151 Kappa Egg Sushi Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #152 X Unavailable #153 X Unavailable #154 Bully Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #155 Gudepoleon Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #156 Gudetama Voice Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #157 Quail n Bacon Blade Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #158 Asparagus Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #159 Drum Major Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #160 Graceful Gudetama Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 161-170 #161 Tea Over Rice Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #162 Tsurugi GEOR Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #163 Tumble Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #164 Cold Miso Soup Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #165 Gaudy Gudetama Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #166 Ishinomaki Soba Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #167 Festivegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #168 Mayonnaise Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #169 Gude Kotatsu Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #170 Pollack Roe Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 171-180 #171 Gude Bunny Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #172 Bacon Egg (Layers) Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #173 Egg and Sausage Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #174 Inked Egg Need Description/Japanese Voice/Phrases! #175 Steamed Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #176 Cradled Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #177 Ninjegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #178 Rapper Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #179 Niratama Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #180 Prankstegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 181-190 #181 Ready for RainNeed Japanese Voice/Phrases! #182 Super StylishNeed Japanese Voice/Phrases! #183 King GudetamaNeed Japanese Voice/Phrases! #184 Fairy Gudemother Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #185 Scrambled Gudetama Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #186 Fried Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #187 Colossal Eggbot Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #188 Sneezy Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #189 Gude ArtNeed Japanese Voice/Phrases! #190 Fortune EggNeed Japanese Voice/Phrases! 191-200 #191 Epiphany Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #192 Egg Face Mask Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #193 Computegg (Asleep) Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #194 Egg Sushi Suitcase Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #195 Breakfast Set A Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #196 Seaweed Suit Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #197 Symphony Conductegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #198 Egg Bread Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #199 Creme Bruleegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #200 Canapegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! No. 201 ~ 300 201-209 #201 Asparagus Pillow Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #202 Fossil Gudetama Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #203 Cocotte Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #204 Metalegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #205 Igloo EOR Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #206 Natto Afro Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #207 Fettuccine Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #208 Gudetama Cocktail Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #209 Studyegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 210-220 #210 Gudetama Fan Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #211 T-shirt Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #212 Yukata Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #213 Gudetarou Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #214 Gude Rene Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #215 Gude Gang Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #216 Curryegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #217 Sukiyaki Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #218 Kamatama Udon Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #219 Avocado Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #220 Kesennuma Ramen Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 221-230 #221 Ise Udon Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #222 Sailor Egg (Splash) Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #223 Pearl Gudetama Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #224 Ryoma Gudemoto Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #225 Red Konjac Pillow Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #226 Bungee Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #227 In the Natto Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #228 Gude Kyuji Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #229 Cheeseburger Gudetama #230 Baumkuchen Need Voices/Phrases! 231-240 #231 x #232 x #233 x #234 x #235 x #236 x #237 x #238 x #239 x #240 Raw Egg Drink 241-250 #241 Flowerpot #242 Ham Dress Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #243 Gude Granny Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #244 Hot Bun Pillow #245 Shredegg #246 Unpermitted Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #247 Easter Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #248 Dashimaki Plate Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #249 Gude Senbei Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #250 Sleepy Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 251-260 #251 Pudding Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #252 Antenna Gudetama Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #253 Ghost Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #254 Funazushi Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #255 Tamagokarayaki Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #256 Amaterasu Gudetama Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #257 Custard Rice Cake Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #258 Quail Egg Rice Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #259 Mille Crêpe Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #260 This is Fine... Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 261-270 #261 Gude Summer Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #262 Hearty Eggs #263 Boiled-Egg Onigiri #264 Humpty Dumpty Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #265 Dimpled Egg #266 Yonezawa Beef Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #267 Boiled Egg Alliance Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #268 Herring Roe #269 Swiss Roll Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #270 Seashell Bikini 271-280 #271 Fan #272 Ribbon #273 Seaweed Kabuto Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #274 Spike-Boiled Egg #275 Red Caviar Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #276 Underpants #277 Dangling Egg #278 Boxing Gudetama #279 Resolute Gudetama #280 See Through Gudetama Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 281-290 #281 Egg in a Blanket Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #282 Sailor Egg (Nap) #283 Footsies #284 Suspicious Egg #285 Lemon Yellow Gude Ranger #286 Boiled-Egg Onigiri Rapper #287 Croque-madame #288 Gude Egg #289 Undercut #290 Boxing Gudetama (Done) 291-300 #291 EOR II #292 Comediegg #293 Former Ninja-egg #294 Funny Face Egg Ver. 2 #295 Kanitama #296 Piccata #297 French Toast #298 Soy Fish Body Pillow #299 Bubble Butt #300 Egg Candle No. 301 ~ 400 301-310 #301 Loaded Omelette #302 Sata Andagi #303 Egg Sushi (Slide) #304 Milkshake #305 Monstegg #306 Sakura Mochi (Undies) #307 Ninja-egg (Ninja-egg Art: Hide) #308 Gude Balloons #309 Eggshellman #310 Looking Up 311-320 #311 Peek-a-Boo #312 Purikura Pudding #313 Gudenari Ishida #314 Bright Yellow Gude Ranger #315 Lucha Libre #316 Prima Ballerina #317 Tempura Set #318 Gude Daikan #319 Salmon Ikura Don #320 Ginkgo and Quail Egg Skewer 321-330 #321 Gude Fried Sanma #322 Sweet Potato Gudetama #323 Gudetama Grape #324 Mushroom and Gudetama Drop Soup #325 Simmered Kabocha and Egg #326 Hachimaki #327 Flightless... #328 Cookies (Plain) #329 Deviled Egg #330 Niwaka Gudetama 331-340 #331 Sasazushi #332 Galette Bretonne #333 Uiro Mochi #334 Gugelhupf #335 Chouquette #336 Biscotti #337 Fukure Sweets #338 Pryanik #339 Mahua #340 Sea Grapes 341-350 #341 Glasses #342 Headphones #343 Egg Sushi (Feeling Free) #344 Gude Fake Bunny #345 Thai Ramen #346 Lussekatt #347 Honey Cake #348 Christmas Cookie #349 Christmas Pudding #350 Stollen 351-360 #351 Yule Log #352 Beerawecka #353 Mince Pie #354 Yellow Gude Ranger #355 Computegg (Shopping) #356 Metallophone Egg #357 #358 #359 #360 Pointing Gudetama 361-370 # # # # # # # # # # 371-380 #371 #372 Royal Ramen #373 #374 Fried Oyster #375 Gude Banh Mi #376 Butter Roll Sandwich #377 #378 #379 Gude Lasagna #380 381-390 # # # # # # # # # # 391-400 # # # # # # # # # # No. 401 ~ 500 401-410 # # # # # # # # # # 411-420 # # # # # # # # # # 421-430 # # # # # # # # # #